Lecciones
by OrugouruShikuretto
Summary: Cada vez que lo recordaba el calor volvía a sus mejillas, ahora sabía dos cosas, la primera era que ya podía controlar un poco sus servicios, la segunda era que Oikawa daba buenas lecciones. [OiHina] [Hinata fem-Oikawa]


_**¡Hey hey hey! Buenas.~ He traído un nuevo fic, la idea la tenía hace algún tiempo mas no me había animado a subirla hasta que una persona me convenció.**_

 _ **La pareja sera OiHina, fem Hinata para ser exactos.**_

 _ **No me avienten tomates, no me acostumbro a usar personajes canon sin ayuda de Oc.**_

Normal sin guiones: Narración.

Normal entre guiones largos: —Diálogos. —

 _Cursiva: Pensamientos._

 **Negrita: cosas escritas.**

 _ **Haikyuu! No me pertenece.**_

 _ **Sin más, a leer.**_

 _ **Ojalá les guste.**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Lecciones.-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El sonido de los balones al impactar con el suelo se escuchaban a unos pocos metros del gran gimnasio, eso le confirmaba a la pequeña muchacha de alborotados cabellos naranjas que la persona que buscaba debía estar allí, sabía por algunos comentarios que el capitan de Seijoh, el gran rey era siempre el ultimo en irse.

—Vamos ¡Tú puedes Hinata!—

Un brillo de seguridad apareció en los ojos claros de la carnada definitiva, tenía un plan en mente para mejorar en sus servicios, en el cual no era muy buena que digamos. Con el ánimo arriba se acercó a la puerta, la abrió un poco, lo suficiente para asomar su cabeza y poder así observar el interior del lugar.

Efectivamente estaba la persona que buscaba Touru Oikawa, el mejor setter de la prefectura, conocido también por sus servicios "asesinos" El castaño se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de la cancha, practicando algunos saques de manera casual.

Hinata observó fijamente como lanzaba , saltaba y golpeba el balón con fuerza mandando éste a la esquina trasera sin salirse de los límites. Un punto seguro.

— _Woah...es increíble. —_ La boca de la más baja formó una perfecta "O" por la sorpresa, sin dudarlo entró al gimnasio sorprendiendo un poco al armador.

—Oh, chibi-chan.—Musitó con una sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba un balón para repetir el saque.

—¡No me diga chibi-chan! He crecido un poco. —Inconcientemente se colocó de puntillas para intentar parecer más alta aunque solo fue por unos segundos a lo que Oikawa simplemente sonrió.

—¿Qué te trae por acá chi-bi-chan?—La miró de reojo, parecía que iba a enojarse por eso, era lo que quería mas lo que hizo no fue lo esperado. La de hebras naranjas había cambiado hasta quedar frente al jugador.

—Quiero que me enseñe a hacer buenos servicios.—La determinación se notaba en la mirada de la número diez, estaba decidida a convencerlo de que le enseñara.

—¿Mh? ¿Y por qué no le dices a Tobio-chan que te enseñe?—Con tranquilidad comenzó a girar el balón en su dedo índice, dandole algunas vueltas, conocía un poco de la relación que tenían ambos pues Hinata a veces acompañaba a los cuervos cuando tenían algún partido.

Los labios de la menor hicieron una pequeña mueca mientras que se cruzaba de brazos, le había intentado pregutar al otro armador pero siempre le daba esa mirada que daba miedo y no parecía tener mucha paciencia, aunque claro el castaño no estaba muy lejos, además también quería demostrar que podía mejorar por su cuenta.

—Kageyama está muy ocupado.—Dijo dejando de cruzar los brazos.

Oikawa la miró antes de dejar de girar el balón y sacarle la lengua.—Aprende sola chibi-chan.—

Parecía que lo decía a broma pero estaba siendo directo, él había sudado sangre hasta mejorar sus servicios, nadie lo había ayudado a ser lo que era. Dio un suspiro para luego darle la espalda y comenzar a recoger los balones para poder irse.

—No...No es suficientes, he intentado hasta que mi mano queda enrojecida ¡No me iré de aquí hasta que me enseñe algo —

Oikawa la miró por el rabillo del ojo, estaba con la mirada gacha y las manos hechas puños con fuerza, lo que lo hizo girarse a verla de frente, se arrepentiría de eso, solo le enseñaría lo básico además no podría usarlo contra él a menos que se aplicaran los juegos de ambos sexos cosa que dudaba.

—Chibi-chan.—La llamó, al ver que tenía su atención le lanzó el balón para que pudiese atraparlo.—Solo lo básico, lo otro lo aprendes por tu cuenta.—

La dorsal número diez reaccionó a tiempo para poder atraparlo sin dificultad, de inmediato corrió al lugar de los saques, manteniendo la mirada en el castaño de profundos ojos color chocolate.—¡Muchas gracias Oikawa-san!—

El nombrado se acercó al extremo contrario opuesto de donde estaba la muchacha, en pocas palabras en la esquina contraria, levantó una mano y luego la bajó. —Concéntrate chibi-chan, usa tu mejor salto y golpea el balón con la intención de mandarlo a donde estoy.—

La pequeña cuervo asintió antes de dar un respiro, miró el lugar en donde estaba el armador e hizo lo que pidió, saltó con todo lo que sus piernas pudieron luego de haber mandado el balón hacia arriba y golpeó el balón amarillo y azul, sin embargo no golpeó en el lugar indicado lo hizo a un costado lo que provocó perdida de impulso por lo que golpeó la red y cayó al suelo.—Siempre pasa eso...—

El capitán había notado el error a pesar de dónde estaba. —Golpea en donde quieres enviar el balón, ah chibi-chan eres pésima para esto.—

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza negabdo de manera dramática mientras era observado por Hinata, quién despistadamente infló levemente las mejillas.—¡Lo haré mejor y se tragará sus palabras gran rey! —

El de dorsal número uno ladeó levemente la cabeza ante aquello, de nuevo aquel apodo.

— _Vamos, apunta a donde está Oikawa.—_ Cerró los ojos para respirar, luego los abrió para repetir las acciones anteriores mas en esa ocasión hizo que su mano golpeara el lugar exacto aunque con demasiada fuerza. El balón cruzó la red y cayó varios metros más atrás de donde estaba su "entrenador"— _Ugh... demasiado fuerte.—_

Oikawa se llevó la mano a la frente como si estuviese cubriéndose del sol para ver si "podía " ver en donde había caído la pelota, podía verla pero quería molestar a la joven un rato.—Oh, pero mira un home-run deberías practicar béisbol.—

La bloqueadora dio un pequeño salto mientras movía sus manos de manera infantil causando una pequeña risa en el contrario.—¡Lo haré! ¡Lo haré! —

Tomó otro balón para luego mirar el punto en la cancha, dejó de pensar en Oikawa, de todo, solo debía concentrarse para hacer un servicio limpio. No dudó en ningún momento, lanzó el balón y saltó, le dedicó una pequeña mirada al capitán y golpeó en el punto exacto con la fuerza exacta, en respuesta a eso la pelota fue a donde ella quería.

Se había preparado para recibir el servicio el cual había sido bastante bueno en comparación a los que acostumbraba a hacer la número 10—Muy bien chibi-chan.—

El pequeño grito por parte de la carnada tomó por sorpresa al armador quien no creyó que ella podría ponerse más alegre de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Vio eso? ¡Pasó la red hasta donde estaba usted exactamente! —No esperó mucho tiempo antes de repetir sin embargo no fue igual al anterior, el balón golpeó el centro de la red.

—Vamos chibi-chan debes ordenar para irnos.— Con tranquilidad comenzó a recojer los balones para llevarlos a la caja, el equipo se había ido a las cinco e Iwa-chan se fue después porque tenía hambre, así que debían ser como las seis y algo. De la nada un balón le golpeó la cabeza provocándole una leve exclamación de dolor.—Moh, eres mala y por eso Tobio-chan no te quiere, así jamás tendrás novio.—

Las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron levemente ante lo último dicho, nunca había tenido un novio y de solo imaginárselo sentía arder sus mejillas. El cambio en los pómulos de la joven no pasó desapercibido para el armador.

—¡La pequeña cuervo no ha tenido novio! —Creyó que se ganaría otro golpe con el balón pero no fue así, la jugadora solo se sonrojó más dejando caer la pelota que estaba recogiendo.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Sí he tenido novio!—O bueno nunca había tenido uno, era una mentirilla piadoza.

El nerviosismo de la de ojos café la delató, parecía un tómate de esa manera lo que lo hizo reír un poco, aunque debía admitir que se veía adorable de aquella manera.—¿De verdad? ¿Y besaba bien?—

Si hubiese sido posible, el rostro de la pequeña jugadora se hubiese puesto más rojo que el uniforme de Nekoma, avergonzada comenzó a agitar los brazos de un lado al otro.—Eso, eso ¡Es información privada!—

Ugh, si se enteraba que nunca había besado a nadie no la dejaría en paz. Fue por uno de los trapeadores especiales y comenzó a limpiar intentando alejar el calor de su rostro de manera torpe, negando con la cabeza varias veces como si con eso lograra espantar el carmín que tenía su rostro.

—Vamos chibi-chan no le diré a nadie ¿O nunca te han besado?—

Diablos, quería salir de ahí corriendo o que el piso se la tragara y la escupiera en otro lado del mundo.

—Yo...yo debo ir al baño.—Que gran excusa, iba a irse más el castaño le había pasado un brazo por los hombros.

—Es muy fácil, solo mueves los labios y ya.—Le divertía verla de esa manera, un cosquilleo le nacía en el estomago y le hacía querer seguir viéndola de esa forma.

Hinata quien estaba completamente avergonzada no cuidó sus palabras y como siempre pensó en voz alta.—¡Lo dice porque ha besado a muchas chicas, yo no he besado a nadie!—

Eso era lo que quería oír, la pobre muchacha había comenzado a moverse al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata, sin embargo se colocó frente a ella, la sostuvo y sonrió provocando que cada poro de la piel de Hinata se erizara.—Chibi-chan no sabe besar, eso es un problema, ningún chico querrá besarte si no correspondes.—

Los largos dedos masculinos le tomaron por el mentón con delicadeza para obligarla a que lo observara.—Pero eso se puede arreglar.—

La de más baja se quedó perdida en esos iris color chocolate, le estaba sucediendo lo mismo que con el balón, no pensaba en nada ni en nadie mas esta vez no pensaba en hacer un saque, en lo único que pensaba era en los labios del setter que poco a poco se aproximaban.

—Primero cierra los ojos...cuando sientas mis labios abrirás lentamente los tuyos.—Completamente abrumada Hinata asintió cerrando sus ojos, no entendía el motivo por el cual su corazón latía desbocado, Tobio le había hecho bromas de ese estilo pero nunca había estado de esa manera.

—Relajate y simplemente dejate llevar.—Podía sentir la respiración del castaño a pocos centímetros de sus labios hasta que una sensación suave y cálida cubrió éstos, un pequeño roce que le dio vueltas la cabeza, aquel sutil contacto se fue intensificando hasta sentir que algo húmedo acariciaba su labio inferior, allí comprendió que era lo que debía hacer. Con timidez fue abriendo sus labios dejando que la lengua ajena entrase en su boca.

Oikawa tenía los ojos levemente abiertos, captando todas las reacciones de la pelinaranja, estaba conpletamente sonrojada y con los párpados fuertemente apretados, una pequeña inocencia. Al notar que ld daba permiso comenzó a explorar la cavidad contaría, de manera calmada pues no de perdería nada de aquel lugar, mientras hacía aquello sintió como las pequeñas y delicadas manos femeninas a aferraron a su uniforme, él por su parte le tomó de la cintura.

Sentía como si flotara en una nube ¿Acaso los besos eran así de bien o era él el que besaba de esa manera? Se había aferrado a su camisa debido a que sentía las piernas de gelatina y si no hubiese sido porque la sujetó de las caderas ahora estaría en el piso.

No sabía que día ni que hora era, de lo único que era consciente era del aire que comenzaba a faltar en sus pulmones.—Oi..kawa.—

El nombrado entendió y se separó antes de que ella abriera los ojos, de manera animada le hizo una señal de paz con los dedos.—Solo haz eso con Tobio-chan y tendrás novio.—

—¡Que no me gusta Kageyama!—Agitó los brazos aún con ese tono rojizo en las mejillas.—Agh todos los armadores menos Kenma son unos idiotas.—

Oikawa solo pudo contener la risa al ver como Hinata se iba completamente colorada, cerrando la puerta de manera torpe, definitivamente era un caso. Suspiró y fue por el trapeador que había sido olvidado por el beso y comenzó a limpiar el piso para irse, en eso escuchó como la puerta se abría nuevamente.

—¿Vienes por más lecciones chibi-chan?—

En su lugar lo que recibió fue un sonoro zape, supo inmediatamente de quién se trataba. —Iwa-chan también es cruel.—

Iwaizumi se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y miró a la puerta.—Acabo de ver a la chica de Karasuno, murmuraba cosas de ti ¿Le hiciste algo?—

La sonrisa que esbozó Oikawa le hizo saber al moreno que algo había hecho y conociéndolo era algo que tendría dando vueltas la cabeza de la pobre pelinaranja.

El capitán dejó de trapear y mientras iba al armario para guardar el limpiador habló. —No hice nada malo Iwa-chan, solo le di algunas lecciones. —

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _ **Y he terminado ¿Qué les pareció? Si les gustó dejen un rev que eso me hace feliz.~**_

 _ **Hasta la otra, Oru fuera.**_


End file.
